The Best Birthday Ever!
by JamesIsBeautiful
Summary: Naley. A different take on Haley's reaction to the clown at Jamie's party. Haley seeks comfort in the arms of the man that she loves. Rated M to be safe.


Jamie's Fifth Birthday

All day long, Jamie had been so excited for his birthday. He was mostly excited for his party, when all of his friends would come over and he would be saturated with loving kisses and happy smiles.

As soon as people started to stream in, he was off, like a firecracker, hyper and happy, chattering with all of his friends and jumping up and down. Instantly, he was lost in the crowd. Haley and Nathan were a little resistant to Jamie being in a situation where they could always see him at all times, but they were slowly getting better at allowing Jamie to be off with other people.

Currently, Nathan was putting the special candles that they got for Jamie at the bakery onto the cake, while Haley was opening the door and greeting guests.

The flow of people had trickled down considerably, and Haley was just about to go to the kitchen to help Nathan when she heard a knock on the door.

She walked over, she opened the door.

"Hello!" said the man in a creepily cheery voice.

--

"Nathan!"

Haley shrieked her husband's name, while slamming the door closed. "Nathan!!"

Nathan heard Haley's hysterical voice, his heart racing instantly with the fear for her safety. He rushed towards the sound of her voice, spotting her in front of the main door, she saw him at the end of the hallway, and sprinted into his arms. He would have thought her very sexy, running to him, if not for the fear etched onto her face.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?" his questions rushed out in a fast breath.

Haley had buried her face in his chest, both of their hearts beating fast and hard, she was hyperventilating because she scared, and his rapid heart beat was due to the fear of her bring in trouble.

Now that she was safely wrapped in his arms, and he could tell that nothing was wrong with her at least physically, and after being married to her for almost seven years, he knew that his questions would be answered in due time. His heart rate slowed down to a steady beating that seemed to help her calm down as well. Even so he kept his arms wrapped around her shivering body and rubbed soothing circles into her lower back.

Haley slowly lifted her face from Nathan's chest to a level more available for his lips to melt softly into hers. Her arms were clutching his muscular back muscles and as she got more enthusiastic and desperate with the kiss, she moved her palms into the back of his jeans. He growled softly in the back of his throat, and grabbed her ass, squeezing gently.

She thrust her pelvis against his groin, and grinded him in tantalizing twists of her hips. They shared devouring voracious kisses, acting like starved horny teenagers, until they realized that they were still in the hallway, and that a bunch of five year olds were in the other room. It might not be the best idea for them to get it on in front of their son's friends.

Nathan pulled back slightly and gazed down lovingly at the lust glazed eyes of his wife.

"Hales, are you going to tell me what happened that made you so upset?"

She tried to pull his attention away from questioning her by laying lingering kisses on his neck and jaw line.

"Baby?"

"Hmm?" she murmured against his Adam's apple, the sound vibrating pleasurably.

"Haley," he shifted slightly, his pants getting way to tight for his comfort, "I want to know what happened. What made you so upset?"

She sighed heavily.

"Okay, so, well… um, it's just that the doorbell rang and I went to open it an on the other side of the door was…" she stopped abruptly and blushed a rose pink.

He moved his hands, which were resting on her ass, to her back, holding her in a protective embrace, meant to keep all of the horrors of the world away from the woman that he loved.

She continued hesitantly, "On the other side of the door was a clown."

Nathan had to bite back a laugh. But he couldn't hold back the small smile.

As if on queue, Haley turned to look at Nathan's face.

"Nathan Royale Scott, you had better not be laughing at me," she was getting red and flustered with the beginnings of her rant, "I am the mother of your child, the woman that you love, your wife," she broke off to breathe deeply, and then all of a sudden, her mood switched from angry and annoyed to upset and hurt, "you promised to always love and cherish me," she was tearing up and gasping between words, "even if that means protecting me from clowns." She ended on a whimper and was sniffling pitifully.

As she continued, Nathan's small smile had progressed to a smirk of pride at the mention of Jamie and her being his wife, and then turned into a worried and upset look of despair and helplessness as his wife went from being angry to spirited to really really upset.

"Haley, baby, I really didn't mean to make you upset in any way possible." He was upset that she was so upset. He tried to come up with a logical explanation as to why she was acting so irrationally and emotional all of a sudden. Then it all clicked.

"Hales, are you pregnant?"

"What!!" she screeched. She was back to being angry.

_Yep, definitely pregnant _thought Nathan, with a smirk of satisfaction and manly pride pasted onto his face with his new revelation. _My wife's pregnant!_

"Nathan, why the **h-e-l-l** are you so **d-a-m-n **happy?" Haley was fuming.

You could practically see the smoke coming out of her ears.

Nathan and Haley had started to spell the words that they considered inappropriate, because they didn't want Jamie to learn something vulgar, "before his time".

"Hales, You're Pregnant!" he laughed joyously.

"Nathan, I am **so not** Pregnant!!" she was indignant.

He knew that she wasn't always rational when she was so hormonal, so he had gotten into the habit of keeping his thoughts to himself, well, at least when she was pregnant.

So he nodded as he agreed with her.

"My mistake, you're definitely not pregnant. Okay?" he smiled hesitantly at her.

She smiled, and then she had a pondering look on her face, and then she started to scowl.

"Nathan, why did you say I am **definitely** not pregnant?" she had both hands on her hips, glaring up at him. Her brows were furrowed.

Nathan groaned inwardly.

_My God, not only am I out of shape, physically, but I'm also out of shape with dealing with Haley's temperamental hormones. Ahh…_

He sighed audibly.

"Okay, I am going to try and explain everything, and it might be better if you allow me to completely finish before interrupting okay?"

She was still glaring at him, but she nodded, and dropped her hands from her hips and crossed them over her chest. He knew that to mean that she was preparing herself for an onset of something, most likely she believed that he was about to attack her.

He wasn't.

"Baby, first of all, I didn't mean to make you upset about the clown thing, I was just remembering all of the good memories, where I've had to protect you from clowns. In fact if you weren't so afraid, it would be a really awesome thing, because whenever an incident occurs with a clown, I always get to come in and 'rescue' you, which means later I get a reward." When he said 'reward' he smirked at her suggestively, she couldn't help but blush a little, at the cheekiness which was her husband.

"Second, when you mentioned that you're the mother of my child, the woman that I love, and my wife, that I promised to always love and cherish you, **even **if it means protecting you from clowns, you should know, and I know that I don't say this nearly enough, but, you are all of those things and so so much more. I want you to know that I would do **anything **for you and our family. I am so proud to be the man that you chose to spend the rest of your life with."

Haley was thrilled and you could tell by the returning brightness in her eyes and the love that filled every part of her body. She glowed with love and want for the man that she married. She made a motion to interrupt him, but he continued, letting her know with a glance that he wanted to get all of this off of his chest.

"And finally, the reason that I thought that you might be pregnant is because well, honestly, I want you to be pregnant. I love the way you are with Jamie, you're such a great mom, Jamie loves you so much, I love you so much, we both love you, I can just see you fawning over a new baby, glowing and happy--"

At this she interrupted him, by throwing herself into his arms, her legs wrapped around his hips, his hands twined around her legs and ass holding her up against him. She pressed her mouth hard onto his, kissing all thoughts besides the feel of her body and lips out of his head, he kissed back, their breathing became labored. After long moments, Haley broke away, saying, "You are so **sexy** when you talk like that." She breathed in his ear, "Let's go upstairs and finish what we started."

He thrust against her in response, and even through their clothes they could still feel the response in each other's bodies.

She moaned in response, and he growled, "Upstairs NOW."

The party's attendees saw a flash of clothing, and what looked like the shapes of Nathan carrying Haley upstairs. Jamie and the other kids, didn't notice the absence of the birthday boy's parents, and thankfully, Brooke and Peyton kept Jamie occupied, at least when he did wonder where his parents were.

Thankfully the party went along smoothly, after it ended Jamie went to sleep over at his Uncle Luke's house and Nathan and Haley didn't come down from their bedroom until the afternoon of next day.

The END.


End file.
